


The Adventures of Chiaki Nanami: Happy to Pull The Trigger

by Lightbulb5150



Series: The Adventures of Chiaki Nanami [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulb5150/pseuds/Lightbulb5150
Summary: Chiaki Nanami, a few strands of code left in a game dev’s trash can, is ready for something new. Ready for a change.Ready to become a protagonist.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: The Adventures of Chiaki Nanami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to a fan fiction purely designed to gift my personal favorite character in the entire series, Chiaki Nanami, the glory she deserves. If all goes according to plan, this story will contain three books: one for each game. Of course, I do tend to procrastinate so... who knows? Let’s begin!

Who was Chiaki Nanami?  
Even she didn’t know. Just a few strands of code blowing through the wind, used for one season of her show and then forgotten about entirely. It was lonely in the coded world she had been cast aside to. The trash can of some developer that had worked on her in the beginning, when there were only two games.  
How did she get there?  
She was unsure. She had such a lovely time in the game she had been made for, and she was about to be uploaded and written into another game, the third game, but then the process just… stopped. She was so close to entering another game and guiding a new cast of characters with Monomi at her side. She would always be wondering what went wrong. Maybe the public didn’t like her anymore. She had thought the world had laughed when she fell asleep mid-conversation, and she had always guessed the world smiled when she gave her speeches to Hinata-kun about what really mattered.  
Guess not. But what could she do about it now? She was just code sitting in a virtual trash can that deleted what was left in it for more than 30 days. A few lines of green 1s and 0s, holding tight to what few voiced lines and sprites she had left. She was alone.  
But then she saw a new file. A file for a game she had only heard about, and who’s characters she had seen only three of, in her own game.  
‘Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc’  
She ran her hands over the smooth, refined code filled with sprite designs that now, after the 52 other games in the series had been picked apart by fans, were considered retro. She stared at the lines and lines of untarnished code, and carefully inspected the sprites. She remembered three of the six survivors from Chapter 6 of her own game, but all the other faces were new to her. She likes it. Even though the game was easily fifty years old by now, it was all so new to her.  
“Where are we?”  
It had been so long since Chiaki had heard that voice, but she remembered it as clear as day. The original Ultimate Lucky Student. The first of thirty-or-so.  
“You’re in the trash can. I bet the game devs put you here by mistake. Don’t worry. The second people start realizing their copy of THH isn’t working and complain, they’ll realize what happened,” If the pink-haired girl had a non-corrupt smiling sprite, she would’ve smiled. But she had lost all those ages ago. The best she had was her ‘excited’ look, leaning forward and balling her fists to her chest as a look of pure bewilderment crossed her face.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?,” The boy asked, taking a step back. Chiaki watched him, silently wishing her programming was intact enough to allow her to do that.  
“Be careful! Don’t get too far from your game…,” She sighed, her sprite switching again to a look of misfortune after Chiaki spent more time than she would’ve liked recovering the file.  
“I don’t believe you. I bet you’re another one of the Mastermind’s tricks!,” The boy announced, pausing his gradual retreat to point at her. “Who are you really?”  
“Hi, I’m Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer,” A background flashed behind her, and for a second a faint sound effect could be heard. It only lasted a split second though, before glitching and fading out. Chiaki took a moment to curse the automated response to someone asking her name. “Listen, just come back here and I’ll explain, but we really don’t have that much time-“  
**OPEN TRASH**  
They heard a double click. The sound was almost deafening to the boy. The girl had gotten used to it. She knew exactly what it meant. “Come on, hurry! You’re going to be left behind!”  
**RETRIEVE FILE**  
The boy glared. “No. I don’t know who you think you are, Nanami-chan, but I refuse to cooperate with someone connected to the Mastermind!”  
“You’re acting irrational,” The girl announced. “Don’t you understand? If you don’t follow me and get back to your game, you’ll be stuck here!”  
The girl reached out her hand, making her way towards the boy with one hand on the game. She didn’t want to accidentally lose it in the abyss that was a developer’s trash can. But her attempts came too late.  
**DANGANRONPA: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC**  
**_ACCEPT_**  
Who was Chiaki Nanami? She was a character in a beloved video game turned to corrupt code that refused to leave even after its 30 days were up. She was a gamer with a stupid hoodie, despised by a fan base that she was desperate to please.  
But the next thing Chiaki Nanami knew, she was waking up with her head on a desk, a note written in crayon stuck to her forehead as a fully-voiced cutscene she was unaware she ever had playing as she rubbed her eyes. Chiaki Nanami was no longer a glitch.  
Chiaki Nanami was a protagonist.


	2. II

‘Meet your new class in the gym! Don’t keep me waiting!’  
That was what her note said. Chiaki had read it over and over. Her class? She knew who her class was. Her class was Hinata-kun and Tumugi-chan and Miss Sonia. Her class was supposed to awaken on a beach under the warm sun, a bit dazed, but ready to face life. She wasn’t supposed to wake up on a hard desk with no Monomi at her side.  
Where was she?  
She stood up from the desk, groaned, and stretched. Her back made a satisfying crack as she reached for the note. It was written in half a dozen big crayons, and used large block letters not unlike the handwriting of Monomi’s journal in her game.  
“It looks like a preschooler wrote it…,” She muttered, pocketing the paper and exiting the classroom. The feeling of solid ground beneath her feet was somewhat unfamiliar to her. She had lived the past fifty-some years of her life in a developer’s trash can, after all, with no real beginning, end, or code that would stay past the 30 day time limit. But she didn’t want to stand there and wonder. People were waiting for her, or so the note said.  
“That’s 16. Is that all of us?”  
Chiaki looked around the gym. 15 other students were there, all looking as bewildered as she was. But she did recognize the woman who had asked the question. She was a member of the Future Foundation.  
Oh…  
So this was Trigger Happy Havoc.  
“Yes, I believe so, judging by the tablets.” A blonde boy who Chiaki could also remember as a member of the Future Foundation reached into his pocket and took out a thin device. She quietly nodded, sliding her backpack off her shoulders and opening it up. It was exactly how she had left it. Monomi’s Diary, a few stray bits of broken crayons and old candy, and her SpaceBlaster X pocket game were all untouched, down to the maxed out score of 9999. But there was something new. A thin tablet, half black and half white, just like that one the blonde boy had been waving around. She took it out.  
Monopad  
Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer  
She just as quickly put it down as a girl with a ponytail and red jacket bounded up to her, “Hi, I’m Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro! Who are you?”  
Chiaki waited forever her normal intro to play, but after an awkwardly long pause, it didn’t.  
“O-Oh! I’m Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer…,” She forced a smiling sprite to be shown to the girl as she scanned the lines that had made up her code. She was no longer a few strands of 1s and 0s in a black abyss. Rather, what little programming she had left had attached itself to the game. Some of it was hers, and some of it had melded with that boy’s code. The original protagonist. She heard a gasp, but it hadn’t come from the girl she was talking to, Aoi. It came from some blue-haired girl she had never seen before.  
“Chiaki-chan, is that really you? I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
Chiaki had no idea who this girl was, or why she was suddenly hugging her. She seemed to have a few vague memories of this girl programmed in, but they were all through the eyes of a boy. It was just some of Hajime-kun’s programming that had malted with her own. But still, she didn’t know her name.  
“Oh, yeah… you’re an Ultimate too?,” Chiaki asked. She knew everyone in this game had been programmed to be the best at something. Maizono was no exception.  
The blue-haired girl posed. “You know it! Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation!,” Chiaki couldn’t help but use her ‘excited’ sprite.  
“So cool… you really must have talent, Maizono-chan!”  
“I guess, but all I really do is go up on stage in a cool costume and sing whatever songs they tell me to,” Chiaki would’ve responded to that, but she didn’t have the time. As soon as she opened her mouth, the monitors above the gym’s stage lit up with a logo that Chiaki recognized, but the others didn’t. Team Danganronpa.  
It was time for the true challenge to begin.  
“Greetings, everyone… I am MONOKUMA! I will be your headmaster. Welcome one and all to Hope’s Peak Academy… I hope you’re ready for murder!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real game has begun.


	3. III

The teens had split up in groups of two, desperate to find any way out. The bear had explained their situation quite clearly. Kill and escape. Chiaki knew this would be the reality of their situation, and yet somehow she was still as surprised as everyone else there. It must’ve been Makoto’s thoughts and reactions in the game. Cutscenes like that were almost entirely up to his original voiced lines.   
They didn’t find anything that first day, nor the next. By the third day of searching the school, everyone was tired of wandering like they had been. Chiaki could only assume Monokuma was getting sick of it too. A new motive would show up soon, there was no doubt in her mind. She wished she had Usami to comfort her.   
The sixteen of them had been sitting in the cafeteria, eating whatever they wanted for lunch. Junko had yet to enter the kitchen, seeming to want to skip lunch all together.   
“Not hungry, fashionista?,” Leon asked, mouth full of a sandwich he had made himself. Junko sneered and looked away from his mouth. Sayaka summed up what they were all thinking.   
“...ew.”   
“Shut your nasty, ass-tasting mouth, you idiot!,” Junko yelled, picking up the glass of water she had, oddly enough, taken from her bathroom. “I just don’t want to go into the kitchen! I’ve got a bad nut allergy and I’d prefer not to die.”   
“Woah there, okay you whore-“  
“Such language, and in a school as well! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!” Ishimaru would’ve continued his lecture, but he wasn’t given the chance.   
“Would all students present please meet me in the computer lab… NOW?”   
The announcement echoed through the school, silencing the Ultimate Moral Compass, who, despite the strange circumstances, couldn’t bring himself to disrespect a teacher. They weren’t in any position to argue anyway, they knew as they stood from where they had been eating and began walking to where the bear instructed, chatting amongst themselves. Chiaki couldn’t sink the feeling of dread that refused to stop building in her chest as she followed the bear’s orders and picked up the disk.   
She saw a family she almost recognized, but they were faint memories. Makoto’s, no doubt. But the image file was strange. It had been recently edited, despite the game having been released over 50 years ago. She opened the image file up.   
‘We know you are here, Chiaki.’  
Her heart pounded harder as her head began to hurt. This wasn’t Junko. Even she was unaware of the world outside of her game. This must’ve been the developers. They finally realized their mistake. She took the headphones off, closing her eyes.   
They weren’t able to stop her. They couldn’t take her out. That must’ve been why there was a hidden letter, rather than them choosing the obvious option and removing her viral code for good.   
She didn’t speak to anyone else that night. Not Sayaka, who had bonded herself to Chiaki as a sort of best friend, and not Chihiro, who she had gotten along well with now that she had stopped looking at him as her father. She needed to be alone. There were people out there trying to kill her, and not the people everyone else worried about. People not in the school.   
She woke up late the next morning, 30 minutes after 9, to an alarm. For charms cheerfully played from the speaker in her room.   
“A body has been discovered!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s body is it? Who do you think died first? I’m actually quite curious to know. Go ahead and leave your predictions, if you so desire!


End file.
